


Caught In The Act

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kitchen Sex, M/M, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place at the beginning of December during the epilogue))Santana comes home early to find her roommates having sex in the kitchen.





	Caught In The Act

“Hey, sweetie. What are you baking?” Blaine asked, as he walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist while pressing himself up against Kurt’s back then leaned around his boyfriend to peer into the bowl he was stirring; with a small grin on his face he kissed Kurt on the cheek and added, “It smells delicious.”

“Thank you. There was a picture of people eating cookies in my Advanced Scene Study textbook,” Kurt replied. “I couldn’t concentrate on the words on the page because those cookies looked way too delicious, and it was making me hungry. So, I took a study break to make some lemon zest cookies. They’re almost done cooling, so now I’m mixing the glaze to go on top.” He turned to look at Blaine – who had let go of him and hopped up to sit on the countertop next to him so that he could stare at Kurt and see what he was doing at the same time. “How did your script consultation go?”

“It went fine,” Blaine answered, shrugging. “There’s no penetration in the video, so there really wasn’t much to discuss. Although, the guy, Myles, seemed a little offended about my no kissing rule; seemed to think that it had to do with the way he looked – took it as a personal insult.”

“What?” Kurt asked, cutting Blaine off before he could continue. “He’s a porn star. I mean, I know this is supposedly his first video with TEG, but I thought Eric had said that he’s done lots of other pornos before; so why would this guy think you didn’t want to kiss him based on his looks? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Let’s just say, I’m pretty sure Eric hired him based on how he looks from the neck down.” Blaine then stifled a laugh and said, “His full name is _Myles Long_ , by the way. And from the photos in his personnel file… well, it’s not much of an exaggeration. That boy is _very_ well endowed; and I do mean _v e r y_ well endowed. Really great body too. Almost makes me wish there was some penetration in this video. I would not mind riding him _at all_. But anyway! Pauley assured him that the no kissing rule wasn’t personal and that I am that way with _everyone_ I work with. He also told Myles that most of TEG’s contract employees have the same rule. That seemed to assuage his irritation a little; he appeared less offended, yet still a little put out that we wouldn’t be making out on set.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine and in a disbelieving tone replied, “Myles Long? Seriously? Wow…” He shook his head to clear away that train of thought. “But you don’t think this Myles guy is going to give you any problems during filming; do you?” he checked.

Blaine shook his head as he dipped his finger into the bowl of glaze then sucked his finger into his mouth and licked it clean. “Nah. Pretty sure Pauley made it _very_ clear that it was a common business tactic, and he made sure to point out – more than once – that it was also directly specified in the filming contract. I know Pauley has my back during filming too, so I’m not worried about it.” Pointing at the mixing bowl he added, “ _That_ is really good by the way.”

Kurt glared at his boyfriend. “I’m glad you like it, but it’s for the cookies,” he said, as Blaine tried to reach into the bowl once again, causing Kurt to slide the bowl just out of Blaine’s reach. “So, no more for you, mister.”

“Aww…but _Kurt_ …” he whined, giving his best puppy dog eyes. “Just one little taste? One more? Please? It’s so yummy!”

Kurt sighed, reluctantly giving in to Blaine’s request. “Fine; but keep your fingers out of my bowl,” he said, dipping a clean spoon into the glaze then handing the spoon to Blaine. Grabbing another spoon for himself, he began drizzling the cookies with the prepared lemon-flavored mixture.

The glaze on Blaine’s spoon slowly began to drip down the handle while Blaine held it upright, licking it like a lollipop.

“You are going to make a mess,” Kurt admonished him, trying not to laugh. As if to prove his point, a couple of drops of glaze dripped off the spoon onto Blaine’s pantleg. “See? If you can’t eat that right, I’m going to take it away from you.” Kurt put down the bowl, leaving the spoon still inside, then washed and dried his hands. After that, he ripped another paper towel off the roll, dampened it, then came back over to Blaine and began wiping the glaze off of Blaine’s pants.

Blaine got a mischievous look in his eyes, then tapped his glaze-covered spoon against the tip of Kurt’s nose. “No, you’re not.”

“You did not just do that!” Kurt exclaimed, wiping the glaze off his nose with the towel he still held in his hand.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” he asked, playfully, while giving Kurt a challenging expression.

Kurt pulled the spoon out of Blaine’s hand then smeared the rest of the glaze onto Blaine’s cheek. “ _That’s_ what I’m going to do about it.” He moved to put the spoon in the sink, but Blaine quickly wrapped his legs around Kurt to cage him in, pulling him closer to the counter. Taking the spoon and the damp paper towel from Kurt, Blaine cleaned off his cheek then placed both items onto the counter beside him. Kurt made a small huffing sound. “What are you doing? Let go of me,” he protested, lightheartedly.

“Nope! You’re my prisoner,” Blaine teased. “I require kisses in exchange for your freedom.”

“Is that so?” Kurt asked.

“Pucker up, babe,” he replied, making kissing sounds.

“Well…” Kurt said, drawing out the word. He placed his hands onto Blaine’s legs and slowly began to caress Blaine’s thighs. “I suppose if that’s the _only_ way to earn my freedom, then I have no choice.” He placed his right hand on the back of Blaine’s head to hold him in place then kissed Blaine hard and dirty, licking his way into Blaine’s mouth, while Kurt’s left hand palmed over Blaine’s crotch. When the need for air became to great he finally backed away, just enough to separate their lips, but keeping his forehead pressed against Blaine’s, and returning both hands to Blaine’s thighs. “So…am I free to go now?”

“Mm-mm,” Blaine hummed in disagreement while shaking his head. He took a deep breath to try and get his hormones under control and continued, “I’m pretty sure I said I required kiss _es_. Plural. And while I greatly enjoyed that kiss, I’m going to need more before I can free you. After all, you wasted my confectionary snack. And a price must be paid.”

“Hmm…is that the only way to secure my freedom from this,” he started caressing both of Blaine’s thighs again, “very _muscular_ prison I’m in?” Kurt’s hand returned to Blaine’s clothed cock, then began cupping it while rubbing over it and gently squeezing. “Or is there maybe something else I can do to persuade you to let me go? Hmm?”

Blaine whimpered. “Actually, I changed my mind. I need you fuck me instead. Now. Please?”

Kurt motioned his head toward the hallway. “Well, let’s go then.”

“When I said now, I meant _right now_.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single-use packet of lube and a small strip of condoms. Looking up at Kurt’s face and seeing his expression Blaine continued, “Don’t give me that look. You know I always take samples from work when I have a meeting.”

“True,” Kurt replied, already in the process of trying to remove Blaine’s pants. “I need you to move your legs so I can get these pants off of you.”

Blaine quickly dropped his legs from around Kurt’s waist then placed both hands on the counter in order to push himself up, so that Kurt could slide his jeans and boxers off. As soon as Kurt had managed to get one leg completely free, Blaine sat back down on the countertop and wrapped his legs back around Kurt’s waist again. “Leave it. It’s fine. I need you in me now, Kurt. Please.”

Kurt tore open the lube packet, squeezed a small amount into his hand, then pushed two fingers into his boyfriend’s hole. It only took a second before Blaine was begging for a third finger, and another until he was pleading with Kurt to just fuck him already.

“Someone is bossy today,” Kurt said, playfully, while unzipping his own pants and shoving them down to mid-thigh. He quickly rolled the condom on, covered himself in more lube, then slowly began to enter Blaine. “I have never in my life been so grateful for the low counters in this kitchen than I am right now.”

Blaine moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Counters aren’t low; you’re just tall. Fuck, baby, that feels good!”

Kurt giggled as he bottomed out, trying to hold still to let Blaine adjust. “No, these counters are low. You just never noticed because you’re short.” He pulled back slightly then swiftly pushed back into Blaine and began thrusting at a vigorous pace.

“God, you feel incredible! So amazing,” Blaine moaned.

“More amazing than Myles Long?” Kurt replied, grunting as his thrusts became rougher and a little more forceful.

“A million times more amazing! God, Kurt! I will always choose you over any other guy,” he said. “You are the only one that can make me feel this good.”

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the back of the neck and smashed their lips together in response, kissing Blaine with intense desire and passion.

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither one of them heard the front door close. “Oh. My. God,” Santana said, walking toward the kitchen. “What _the hell_ are you doing? I prepare _food_ on that counter! Can’t you two go, like, five seconds without fucking each other’s brains out? Or at least fuck someplace other than the kitchen? I don’t need your bare ass and gross man-juices contaminating my future meals.”

As soon as Blaine had heard Santana’s voice, he pulled away from kissing Kurt to press his lips against Kurt’s ear and began quietly chanting, “Please don’t stop. Just ignore her. Please. Please, baby. I need you so much right now. Please don’t stop.”

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slipping into his Angel persona. He then continued to thrust into Blaine, and as calmly as possible replied to Santana, “You said you wouldn’t be home until after 11:00.”

“And that makes it okay to fuck your boyfriend on my kitchen counter?” she argued. “My plans changed, so I came home early. But whether I’m here or not is irrelevant. The point is: you are having sex where we prepare food. And…” She suddenly paused whatever she was about to say and got a horrified look on her face. “ _Oh my god_!! Please tell me you did not jizz all over those cookies. That is _disgusting_!”

“That’s lemon glaze,” Kurt growled through clenched teeth, as he forcefully thrusted deeper into Blaine.

“San, I promise I’ll bleach the whole entire kitchen,” Blaine replied, in between moans. “Just, please, let us finish. I’m begging you. Oh god, Kurt, fuck, baby, right there! Yes!”

“You’re gross. Both of you,” she said, opening the fridge and removing a bottle of water. Leaning back on the closed fridge door, she opened her water bottle and continued to watch the boys having sex.

“Do you mind?” Kurt asked her, before attaching his lips to Blaine’s neck, sucking and biting a touch harsher than necessary.

“No, not at all,” Santana replied, smirking.

Kurt increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts, digging his fingernails into the flesh of Blaine’s ass as he groped him; attempting to pull him closer while every hard thrust forward just pushed him right back to where he was.

“Oh, Kurt!” Blaine cried out. “I’m close, baby. Please touch me. Touch me, Kurt; please.”

Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine’s erection and swiftly began jerking him off. In a few quick strokes, Blaine was cumming all over Kurt’s hand. Two more intense thrusts and Kurt released his own orgasm into the condom, while continuing to hide his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck.

“Wanky!” Santana said, as she laughed to herself then walked into the living room.

Kurt took a few deep, calming breaths then pulled out of Blaine. He tapped on Blaine’s thigh, silently telling him to unlatch his legs from around Kurt’s waist. When Blaine complied, he quickly removed his condom and pulled his pants back up. Then he tied the condom off, threw it in the trash, zipped and buttoned his jeans closed, and then stepped over to the sink to wash his hands and clean himself up.

Blaine continued to sit with his bare ass on the counter, and his jeans and boxers hanging off one ankle, while he carefully watched Kurt. Kurt walked back over to Blaine with a damp paper towel and carefully began to clean him up.

“Hey,” Blaine said, softly, taking hold of Kurt’s wrist to stop what he was doing. “I’m sorry. About what just happened with Santana. I…”

“No,” Kurt said, cutting him off. “Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. I’m sorry I took out my aggression on your neck and ass though.”

“Please don’t be. I _loved_ that; even if I will have marks on me when I go to film on Thursday. The makeup team can figure something out,” Blaine told him. “But I still feel like I should apologize. You wanted to go into the bedroom; I asked you to fuck me on the counter. If I hadn’t’ve asked you to fuck me here in the kitchen she never would have walked in on us. And even though I know how you feel about your friends seeing you like that, I still begged you to keep going when she did walk in.”

“Honey…” Kurt sighed. “This is not your fault. I agreed to it with absolutely no resistance; I wanted to do it here just as much as you did, so stop blaming yourself. I also know how turned on you get when people watch you have sex; and, well, that turns me on – seeing you get super aroused like that – so there was no way I was going to be able to stop, even if you didn’t beg me. Besides, it’s not like we’ve never has sex in front of other people before. Really, Bee, it’s okay. Now let me finish cleaning you up so you can put your pants back on.” He gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips then hurried to clean away the drying lube and cum off of Blaine’s skin.

“I love you,” Blaine said.

“I love you too,” he replied. Kurt finished cleaning him up then stepped away to toss out the dirty towel.

Blaine pulled his jeans and boxers off of his ankle, then slowly got down off of the counter. He cautiously stepped over to Kurt and pulled him in for a kiss. When the kiss broke, Blaine looked Kurt in the eye and very softly said, “Trust me when I say, you don’t _ever_ have to be jealous of Myles Long. Or anyone really. Given a choice, I will _always_ choose you. Every time.”

“Who said I was jealous?” Kurt replied, shrugging and avoiding eye contact.

“I know you, Kurt,” he said, arching an eyebrow at Kurt while smiling softly. “You asked me if I thought you were more amazing than him, and _that’s_ when you started getting aggressive on my ass; not when Santana walked in. She just added to the aggression that was already there. But, sweetie, just because he has a big dick and nice body, doesn’t mean anything. You know I consider all the guys at work as just sentient sex toys, good for an orgasm and not much else. Besides, you have a much nicer body, and a much prettier face than Myles could ever hope to have. Plus, you are the only man that makes me genuinely happy; the only one that I love.”

Kurt smiled and nodded at him. “Okay. Now go put some pants on, will you?” Smirking at Blaine, he made a small huffing sound while shaking his head then facetiously added, “Standing in the middle of the kitchen naked from the waist down…what is wrong with you?” He swatted at Blaine’s bare ass then nudged him in the direction of their bedroom.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Santana asked, as Blaine stepped out of the kitchen. “Now that you and Hummel are finally done defiling our kitchen, you promised me you’d clean it.”

“Can I put some pants on first?” Blaine asked her.

“What’s wrong with the ones in your hand?” she asked. “Just put them on so I don’t have to see your dick flapping around everywhere, then get back in the kitchen and disinfect it.”

“These pants are dirty,” he told her. “And, you know, as long as my name is the only one on the deed to this place, I will have sex whenever and wherever I damn well please; I will also walk around buck-ass naked if I want, so calm your tits while I get dressed. I’ll disinfect the kitchen in minute, okay?” Then he hurried off to the bedroom to change his clothes.

\---

When Blaine walked back into the living room a minute later, dressed in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a sleeveless t-shirt, Santana followed him into the kitchen. “It’s no wonder your old roommate moved out,” she began, sarcastically, “having to see things like that all the time.”

“Actually, Theo and I signed a roommate agreement that said neither of us would have sex in the common areas of the apartment,” Blaine told her, as he opened the cabinet where the cleaning supplies were. “This was actually the first time I’ve ever gotten fucked in the kitchen.”

“Wait, what?” Santana asked. “Why didn’t we have any kind of agreement like that?”

“Because when you moved in I didn’t think I’d ever be having sex inside this apartment _at all_ , so there was no need,” he replied. “Not only that, but I was used to you walking in on me masturbating whenever you felt like it. And since you were just going to storm in on me anyway – whether I was alone or with someone else – I figured it didn’t matter where I had sex.”

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t care if me and Britt had a little bit of lady-on-lady action on the couch?” she challenged.

“As long as you don’t tell me about it and I’m not forced to see it,” he answered, shrugging. “Also, I would expect that you clean up after yourselves too…but sure, I’d be okay with that.”

“Well, good, because it’s already happened. More than once,” she replied.

“Didn’t I just say I didn’t want you tell me about it?” Blaine asked, shuddering.

“Yeah, well, I was forced to see you and Hummel desecrate those countertops, so it’s only fair.” She looked over at Kurt, who was being unusually quiet, then made a gagging sound. “You’re eating those jizz cookies? That’s nasty!”

He swallowed the bite of cookie in his mouth, then licked some glaze off of his bottom lip. “I told you: it’s lemon glaze.”

“Whatever! You practically had sex on top of those things and your eating them now? That’s gross, Kurt,” Santana argued.

“They were at the completely opposite end of the counter,” Kurt replied. “Sex was limited to this one _little_ section of the kitchen. There is no way there were affected by what we were doing. But, you know, if you think it’s gross, then that just means more for me.” He then shoved another cookie into his mouth while staring Santana in the eye.

While Santana pretended to dry-heave, Kurt turned around and picked up the cooling rack of cookies. He moved them over to the breakfast bar so that Blaine could clean the entire countertop. Opening a nearby drawer he took out an extra pair of rubber gloves and began to put them on. “Here,” Kurt said, lending Blaine a hand with cleaning solution, “let me help you with that.”

“I can do it, Kurt; it’s fine,” Blaine told him.

“I know. But part of this mess is because I was baking cookies, so let me help,” Kurt said.

“Okay, fine,” he conceded. “You can do the dishes while I sanitize the counters. _On one condition_. You need to promise to shower with me afterwards.”

“I think I can manage that,” Kurt said.

“By the way,” Blaine said, pointing at Kurt’s lips, “you got a little bit of glaze right there.” Before Kurt could respond, Blaine leaned in and licked the corner of Kurt’s mouth clean then kissed him, chasing the sweet tangy flavor into his mouth and off of his tongue.

Santana grumbled under her breath as she walked out of the room, “If that’s supposed to convince me that sticky white substance is not cum, it’s not working.”

Blaine giggled as he pulled away from the kiss; he looked at Kurt then shrugged. “More for us then,” he said, leaning in for another kiss.

 


End file.
